


because then you’ll never be with him

by shr000m



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: “you don’t want to drink that, jeremy!” the squip cried manically.“why?!”“because then you’ll never be with him!”
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	because then you’ll never be with him

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> psychological trauma  
> implied electric shocking  
> implied abuse 
> 
> please enjoy :)

“you don’t want to drink that, jeremy!” the squip cried, manic.

“why?!”

“because then you’ll never be with  him!” 

jeremy froze. he looked back at the supercomputer. “w-what?” he managed, his voice failing at the end. 

the squip gestured round to jeremy’s left. 

michael.

he stood there, looking blankly at him. his curls fell into his face, and his hoodie hung off of him, pac-man and pride patches and all. his headphones were resting around his neck, and his glasses were slightly askew. 

“hi, jeremy.” he said quietly. “don’t you want to be with me too?”

jeremy took a juddering step back, and looked back at the squip.

“that is not michael.” he said, his voice breaking.

“it is!” the squip cried. “his insecurities and fears have just been removed.”

“you’re torturing him!” jeremy screamed, looking back at michael and seeing how his back was perfectly straight, and how fixed and fake his smile was. 

“jeremy, i love you.” michael smiled, and jeremy felt the tears that were beading in his eyes slip down his face.

“that’s your cue.” the squip said, smirking.

“he’ll do whatever i want?” jeremy asked.

“that’s what i promised!” the ai replied, a grin curling up his face.

“great.” jeremy said, and he looked back at michael with a determined look on his face.

and back down at the mountain dew red in his hand. if he couldn’t get himself out of this, he’d get michael safe.

he took a shaking step towards the other teenager, and reached out, settling his headphones over his ears. 

“drink this.” he murmured, and poured the last few drops in michael’s open mouth.

*

when michael woke up, he was lying on top of the covers on jeremy’s bed, with a thick heavy blanket covering his body. jeremy was lying next to him, holding his arm tightly. he was asleep.

he felt drowsy, and it was warm. he was face to face with his crush of two years, and it wasn’t even awkward.

so he succumbed to the sleep.

*

“jeremy. jeremy, wake up?” he heard.

he knew exactly who was talking to him by the faint bob marley playing faintly in the background. 

“michael?”

“yeah.” michael smiled, and jeremy could see tears welling up in his eyes. “jeremy, he’s gone.”

“really?” jeremy whispered.

and he felt freedom. 

nobody was holding him up, making his back straight as a ruler. nobody was shocking him if he didn’t do as he was told. 

there were no voices in his head apart from the normal ones.

he sat up in the bed, looking over at michael, who sat with his legs crossed on the end. he was wearing his trademark hoodie, with the pacman patch jeremy had given him. his dark hair was messed up, and there was a scatter of acne by his chin. his glasses were askew and his posture was terrible.

he was perfect.

“jeremy, do you want to go get slushies?”

“okay.”

*

the trauma came later. straightening his back in terror whenever he realized it was bent. having to convince himself nobody would hate him for wearing an old hoodie instead of a cool new shirt. he was scared, but michael was there.

and he wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
